The Weird Things In Life
by Random-life-girl
Summary: Just a random fic I wrote for fun.. It sucks..


Ok. Random one-shot, k ppl? This is something Im writing for no reason just cuz Im bored. DEAL WITH IT! This fics short. Just like Ed! .

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, and if I did, I'd be on a killing rampage with Envy! . (don't ask. Im just a person liking the taste and sight of blood! .)

----------------------------

Ed almost kicked the concrete of the ground when he walked in central. He was muttering, "Stupid Colonel". All of a sudden, a huge crash was heard. A few people were screaming 'AHH! THE WEIRDNESS!' while running away from.. a girl that looked like Mustang… wait.. nvm. It was only the hair and the eyes. They were dark brown, almost black. So, Ed concluded that Mustang and the strange girl were not related. Only looked like they came from a similar nation. The girl was wearing a pair of jeans and a red T-shirt with black striped on the sleeves. And, don't forget the black cap that said 'Bloody Mary' in red.

The curious alchemist (aka, Ed) came closer to the girl when the girl ran over to him and said, " HI! IM JOAN! IM SUGAR HIGH! CAN I EAT YOU!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Ed was freaked. Was this girl another homunculus? Something like gluttony? Wait. She said that she was high..eep! Is this girl mentally challenged! Suddenly, Ed was pulled back into reality as some people were calling the girl.

"JOAN! YOU IDIOT! HOW MUCH SUGAR DID YOU EAT TODAY!", cried a tall girl.. SHE WAS TALLL! Hehe..

"Oh my god. Thou mongrel. You've eaten too much sugar.. Again!" said another girl that apparently had a ponytail and was slightly tanned. Of course, there was another person that was running behind the two girls that spoke first to this.. Joan.

She was saying, "OH MY GOD! JOAN! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT EATING TOO MUCH SUGAR!". She had glasses and kinda represented Scheiska in a retarded way.

The three girls all had dark eyes and black hair, with peach skin, just like Joan. The 3 people ran over to Joan and started telling her about not eating too much sugar. Joan had her eyes set on a candy shop.

"Sugarrrr….", she (Joan) mumbled. One of the girls, apparently the tall one slapped Joan on the back and said, "NO! NO MORE!"

"meanoids.." Joan sighed.

Suddenly, the three girls turned to Ed and said (hey! That rhymed!), "Sorry. She's sugar high. Did she ask if she could eat you? Because if she did, make sure she doesn't bite you. It doesn't hurt too much and it wont make u bleed but it's annoying."

Ed just dumbly nodded then said, "hey, whats your names?"

The tall girl said, "Im Yoojung", then she pointed to the girl that was slightly tanned and had a ponytail, "That's Sarah", finally, she pointed at the girl that wore glasses, "And she's Jennifer"

Sarah pointed at Joan, "as you probably know, she's the retarded freak that goes around asking people if she can eat them when she's sugar high. Unfortunatly, even when she's not high, she's scary… (as in weird)"

Joan suddenly stared at the sky and straightened up. Then, she looked at the 3 girls. "Hey ppl! How'ya doing? How'd I get here?"

Sarah sighed, "Joan, just shut up. You got sugar high again"

Joan actually looked shocked, "AGAIN? WHAT THE FUCK AM I EATING THAT HAS SO MUCH FRIGGIN SUGAR?"

A girl that looked kinda like a younger Joan popped up and said, "Pie. Remember? You had blueberry pie for breakfast today"

Joan just nodded, "Oh. So that's y I get hyper…"

Yoojung shook her head, " Not hyper..HIGH!"

Joan looked annoyed , "SHEESH! FINE THEN!"

Jennifer and Ed and the girl that looked like a younger version of Joan looked at Joan, amused. Sarah was poking a dead person with a stick.

Ed then asked the girl that looked like a younger version of Joan what her name was.

Athe girl said, " Im Hannah, Joan's younger sister. We both have another yonger sis and an even younger bro."

Ed almost fainted, "YOUR MOTHER GAVE BIRTH TO FOUR CHILDREN!"

Hannah just looked bored and nodded.

Ed was utterly confused with every random / freaky/ weird thing that was happening around them and this time, he actually fainted.

Joan looked at Ed and said, "Mission: Go to the anime world then make Ed faint with weirdness, Completed!". She raised a thumbs up at Hannah, Sarah, Yoojung and Jennifer. The rest of the girls just sighed and said, "C'mon Joan. Your moms gonna kill u if u don't do your hw"

Joan looked freaked "SHIT!"

And with that, the 5 girls ran to a corner of a building and disappeared in a shining crimson light.

-----------------------------------

-After a while-

Ed woke up in his dorm in Central "Ow.." He rubbed his head, "Where are those 5 freaky girls?"

Al looked over at Ed and said, "Brother? Are u ok? You must've been hallucinating. Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?"

Ed widened his eyes "IM NOT GOING TO THE HOSPITAL!". Then, he thought, 'Ok, Edward Elric. Get ur self together. There was no sugar-high girl, no Hannah, Yoojung, Sarah, or Jennifer. That's it. Im just gonna take a walk around Central to clear my head".

When he went out to the hallway, he mentally swore that he saw a Crimson light and 5 girls giggling while running around a corner, but Ed didnt see clearly so he brushed it off.

THE END

--------------------------------

Ok ppl, that's a rap. I know the story sucked, so flames are welcome!


End file.
